Family Portrait
by Miss Bad Ass
Summary: This is a kinda werid story, but oh well. While Bulma and Vegeta are fighting, Bra tells how she feels. From Bra's POV.


Family Portrait  
Don't own Family Portrait or Dbz, so don't sue me. This is kinda sappy and in a way doesn't make sense, but bear with me. Please review!  
  
  
The dark night was filled with insults and screaming as a little girl slowly sat up in bed. Bra signed to herself, Not again.   
  
  
Mama, please stop cryin'  
I can't stand the sound  
Your pain is painful   
And it's tearing me down  
  
  
Why did they have to hurt each other. Why does Daddy have to make Mama cry? Why can't we love each other like a normal family? I don't understand why they say bad things at each other? Don't they care what me and my brother think? Do they still love us, do they still love me? They keep saying at each other that they wish that they never met and other bad words. Almost ever night that happens and it isn't the perfect bedtime story to fall asleep to. (Crash) Oh, here goes the china. Why must I come home to this? Why can't we just love each other like a real family. I hate it when they fight, it scars me.  
  
  
I hear glasses breaking  
As I sat up in my bed  
I told God you didn't mean the nasty things you said  
You fight about money   
About me and my brother   
This I came home to this is my shelter  
  
  
My family isn't the kind you say I love you to. I wish we could, it's almost a sin to say such, because we know that we love each other so we figure we don't have to say the words. But right now I need to hear them.  
  
  
  
It ain't easy growing up on WW3  
Never knowing what love could be   
You'll see, I don't want love to destroy me  
Like it has done my family  
  
  
I sometimes wonder if it's because of me and my brother that they fight a lot. We're always the main topic. I wonder if my brother thinks the same thing? I'll do anything for them to stop yelling. Why can't they just love one an other! Can we talk about it? Figure out a way to stop the hate? Is it that big of deal if we start acting like a real family? Can we at less try?  
  
  
  
Can we work it out?  
Can we be a family?  
I promise I'll be better  
Mommy, I'll do anything  
Can we work it out ?  
Can we be a family?  
Daddy, please don't leave  
  
  
  
I may be 8, but I know what divorce means and Mommy said that if Daddy hurts her one more time, she'll divorce him. And I really don't want to lose my Daddy.  
  
  
  
  
Daddy, please stop yelling  
I can't stand the sound  
Make Mama stop cryin'  
'Cause I need you around  
My Mama she loves you  
No matter what she says is true  
I know she hurts you but  
Remember I love you too!  
  
  
  
I cover my ears in a last attempt to drown out their screaming, but it isn't working. I decided another solution, I need to get out. I creeped downstairs to see the living room cover in broken plates. I didn't see my parents, they must be in the kitchen. I walked slowly but quietly towards the door. I'm hoping that they'll see me, but they don't but I hear the last of the conversation.  
  
Bulma: "The only reason we're still together is because of Bra's sake. She's too young to understand and she needs both of us right now!"  
  
Vegeta: "If she's the only one holding me here than I wish she was never born!!"  
  
Bulma: For once I agree with you, it's all her fault why this is happening!!  
  
  
My eye's clouded with tears. It is my fault and maybe if I'm gone everyone would be happier. Out of anger and hurt, I throw the door open causing it to bounce off the wall. This attracted my parent's attention.   
  
"Oh my god, Bra is that you, what are you going?" asked my mother surprised.  
  
Of course I didn't have time to answer her because I was running. I ran into the forest and hid behind a tree. I could still see my house with the lights burning brightly through the windows and door. And there my parents stood, calling my name and saying they're sorry. I'm not stupid, I know I have to go back, but until I feel like putting up with that again, I'll just sit here. I couldn't stop myself from crying.  
  
  
  
I ran away today  
Ran from the noise   
Ran away (ran away)  
Don't want to go back to that place  
But don't have no choice, no way  
It ain't easy, growing up in WW3  
Never knowin' where love could be  
But I've seen, I don't want love to destroy me   
Like it has my family  
  
  
  
I remember what our family portrait looked like that is now hanging over our fireplace. We looked as if we didn't want to be there, like if we get too close to each other we might catch a disease of some kind. But we smiled and played pretend and acted as if we're a happy family. And everyone bought it. Back to the solution at hand, what if my parents slit up? Oh please Dende, don't let my parents slit up, oh please..  
  
  
  
In our family portrait   
We looked pretty happy  
Let's play pretend and act like it comes naturally  
I don't wanna slit the holidays  
I don't want two addresses   
I don't want a stepbrother anyway  
And I don't want my mom to change her last name!  
  
  
  
It is really late and it's cold. My lips are starting to quiver as I wipe my tears away as best as I could, but more keep coming. My parents are still waiting for me, and I'm surprise to see my mom crying and my Daddy holding her. I walked out of my hiding place and headed towards my parents. All the meanwhile thinking these words in my head.  
  
  
  
Mama, I'll be nicer  
I'll be so much better  
I'll tell my brother   
I won't spill the milk at dinner  
I'll be so much better  
I'll do everything right  
I'll be your little girl forever  
I'll go to sleep at night  
Daddy... don't leave...  
Daddy don't leave...  
  
  
As soon as my parents saw me they ran over and started to hug me. They said they were sorry and they would never fight again. They told me they loved me and that they didn't mean what they said about me or to each other. My Daddy picked me up and carry me into the house, follow by my mommy. When we started to head upstairs I cot a glance of our family portrait. I never noticed it before but we're weren't pretending, we're all smiling, just like a real family should.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Mommy, don't cry anymore, please," I whisper, trying to hold in my sobs. My parents immeadly jump to my side and start to hug me. 


End file.
